Beautiful Beast
by Kris Black
Summary: COMPLETE Based loosely on Beauty and the Beast: Due to the debts of her parents, Serenity finds herself in the clutches of the most beautiful man she's ever seen... at least on the outside.
1. Prologue

**Beautiful Beast**

by: Kris Black

**_Prologue_**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters you see in this story, or any places that you recognize. I do not own Sailor Moon it is property of Naoko Takeushi and the companys that helped create it. This standard disclaimer applies for this story on whole, including all characters, places and chapters.

_AN: I love this story. It's one of my favourites yet, if not THE favourite. I have already completed writing this, I only have to complete typing it and posting it. It really is a lovely story and it is loosly based on "Beauty and the Beast" in case you haven't already discovered that. For those of you who are reading my other story "Remember Princess?" don't worry, I haven't given up on it and am still writing it. The next chapter won't be out around next month though. But this story is worth reading and a lot more detailed than any other from me. I really haven't written anything like it before. So please, RR!_

* * *

Serenity lie on her back on the moist grass, her honey-golden hair sprawled around her from two flowing tresses from strange buns on her head. The familiar smell of the moist sea-filled air filled her nostrils, her cornflower blue eyes moved back and forth with glee as she watched pillows of clouds dance by. She caught sight of a peculiar cloud, one that looked sort of like a rabbit dancing with some sort of beast when a familiar voice called her name and broke her from her reveries. 

"Serenity dear," her mother's voice called out of the back door of Rosehall, "don't you think that you're a bit too old to be daydreaming and staring at clouds? You're seven and ten now."

"You're never too old to appreciate true and natural beauty," Serenity smiled as her well-bred mother now stood over her smiling at her beautiful daughter.

"Don't you think that it is time for you to get your head out of the clouds and begin considering…"

The lady of the house didn't manage to finish her thought because of the loud galloping of horses and a carriage coming up the drive. Interested in who had come visiting she made her way back into the house. Serenity stood up quickly and brushed herself off to look presentable before following her mother. Once inside Serenity walked over to the parlour window to see whom their guest was. She saw her father outside talking to someone who remained in the carriage. The person's face wasn't visible because the curtain in the coach's window had not been drawn back. However, she could clearly see the face of her father, which had visibly ashened within seconds. When her father returned to the house after the stagecoach left he looked as though he were on his deathbed. He dropped into the nearest chair and placed his head into his hands.

"Dearest, what's the matter?" Serenity's mother asked troubled.

"He struck ill and died. I can't believe it. Edward has passed," he replied monotonously.

"Edward? Is he an acquaintance?" Serenity enquired.

"And I suppose his son has called in his debts?" Serenity's mother croaked out, both of her parents ignoring Serenity for the moment.

"Indeed, the poor boy sounded very sorry and reluctant," he father answered.

"What is going on?" Serenity demanded, now frustrated.

"Edward lent us a great deal of money long ago," Serenity's father said, unable to look at her, "Now that he is gone it is up to his son Endymion to collect them."

"So what's the problem father? Pay him the money and be done with him," Serenity said as if it were the obvious answer.

"We haven't the money dear," Serenity's mother cried, "Rosehall isn't worth half of what we owe him!"

"He wants to know by the morrow if we can pay. I fear that it's debtors prison for me," her father said desolately.

"What a cruel, insensitive man! Hasn't he any feelings for others? Hasn't he enough money!" Serenity cried out.

"Child, do not talk of him so. You know not of him, nor do you share an acquaintance. Therefore how can you make assumptions?" her mother reprimanded.

"Endymion is doing only what is required of him in this situation. So saying that he is cruel and insensitive is not fair to him. Tomorrow morning I shall tell him that I cannot possibly repay him. Now let's continue this day as normally as possible."

The day continued on as usual, except on a much gloomier note. However, by the time the few servants they had snuffed the candles and everyone retired to their chambers Serenity had devised a plan and was ready to put it in motion. She had previously written her parent a note explaining what she was about to do. She now lay it gently on her bedside table. Knowing that she didn't have enough time to re-dress before a maid came to check up on her, she hastily threw her cloak on over her nightdress and quickly left her room, then her beloved Rose hall- possibly forever.

Serenity walked speedily the whole mile to town where she was sure that Sir Endymion was staying. She decided to inquire at a local bar as to where he ad taken up residence. She walked in with her head held high and ignored all of the grotesque and dirty men staring at her.

"Pardon me," Serenity said as calmly and proudly as she could manage, "but a gentleman by the name of Sir Endymion has entered town recently. I have business of the utmost urgency with him. Can you direct me to his whereabouts?"

"Indeed little lady," the barkeep smiled toothlessly, "some of his men are here, 'said he was stayin' at Wethersfield Inn."

"Thank you Sir," Serenity said graciously and gave him a few coins for him help. She then left the bar as quickly as she could while still looking composed.

She then walked down the road rather hastily towards the inn. When suddenly her rapid paced walking was unexpectedly stopped almost instantly as someone grabbed her harshly by the arm and sung her around.

"Hey sweetie, what are you doing out at this time of night?" the grunting voice of an obviously drunk man whispered abrasively, "looking' fer a good time?"

"Sir please release me," Serenity begged haughtily, "I need to speak with Sir Endymion and cannot be bothered by you."

The man didn't release his grip on her arm, if anything he tightened it severely. Serenity was stupid, she new exactly what this man wanted and what he would probably do. Hence, she began to struggle with his grip; she wasn't going to give up without a fight.

"Sir Endymion?" the man asked confused, "Ah! My boss. I'll take you to him once I'm done. I think that I deserve a test ride."

The horrible, putrid brute ripped Serenity's cloak off mercilessly, leaving her quite breathless from the force. She then realized that she was now only in her nightdress, which was almost see through. The revolting man then proceeded to press Serenity up against a cold, brick wall that was conveniently behind them.

"Let me go!" Serenity half-demanded, half-pleaded loudly with the hopes that some passing stranger would hear and help her.

"Unhand her, now!" Came a deep commanding masculine voice.

The retched man became stiff upon hearing the voice, released Serenity immediately and turned around. He went at attention, saluted and responded,

"Yes Sir!"

The man that had saved Serenity walked calmly over to the two, his dark cloak swishing back and forth, bellowing out behind his broad shoulders. He helped a terrified Serenity away from the wall and carefully draped his cloak around her small body. His heavy cape dragged about an inch on the ground from Serenity's body.

"Are you alright?" he asked her, looking into her eyes deeply with his dark cerulean ones.

"I'm fine," Serenity managed to voice out, not clueing into anything in a state of shock. She wished she could make out something about her saviour, anything but his eyes. Unfortunately everything was a dull haze in front of her eyes.

"Good," he replied soothingly to her, then turned to the soldier, "I'll deal with you later," that time it was strict and menacing.

Serenity's saviour then wrapped an arm around Serenity's shoulders and urged her to walk with him. She followed obediently, not aware of anything but being moved.Serenity didn't clue into where she was until quite some time later, while she was drinking tea at the Wethersfield Inn.

"I need to speak with Sir Endymion!" She spoke up suddenly, startling the maid.

"My Ladyship, he is busy right now. He'll see you in the morning," the maid assured her.

"No!" Serenity cried out, "I _must_ see him now! Where is he?"

"He's… He's in the parlour," the terrified maid answered and Serenity took off through the halls of Wethersfield Inn.

"Sir Endymion, I must speak with you!" Serenity huffed out quickly as she ran into the parlour, "it's concerning my family. I'm Miss Serenity DelaLuna."

"Calm down," the voice of her rescuer came, "come sit."

"I need to speak with…" she tried to say again as he sat her down.

"With Sir Endymion? So I've heard," her rescuer chuckled, "Very driven Lady, aren't you? You remind me of my younger sister. But, here I am, Sir Endymion. What news have you of your family so late at night?"

"I come of no will of my family, but to beg mercy on us," Serenity pleaded, "please Sir, we haven't the money to repay you."

"I am terribly sorry," Endymion responded regretfully, "but I must do what the will of my father has instructed."

"Have you no heart?" Serenity begged.

"That, I suppose is for you to decide. However, your coming here doesn't change the fact that I need to claim the debt."

"We haven't anything of value or near enough money to repay you!" Serenity cried out desolately, "Unless… unless you take me for the repayment. Please, take me as a governess, or perhaps a maid or servant. I'll do almost anything so my family isn't shame by this."

"You would place yourself in the den of a lion for your family?" Endymion asked.

"I would gladly walk through the seven hells with ball and chain attached to my neck for my family," Serenity replied earnestly.

"Fine then. I accept your proposition. We'll leave for my home tomorrow afternoon."

"No!" Serenity apposed, "we must leave as soon as possible. My father comes in the morning, perhaps sooner. We must be departed by then."

"Then be ready in one hour," Endymion replied, "I must send my generals to gather my men. Until then, wait in the room I have rented for you."

After Endymion exited quickly Serenity walked back to her room in a trance like state. She was certain that she had just sold herself to the devil. When she shut the heavy door to her chamber she place her back against it and slid down ever so slowly and broke down into tears. What was she going to do now?

* * *

_AN: Well, that's it for the prologue guys, what did you think? I really want some feedback on this story so please review and tell me what you think! _

_Love you lots, _

_Kris Black_


	2. Chapter One

**Beautiful Beast**

by: Kris Black

_**Chapter One**_

_AN: Hey guys, it's me again with the second instalment of Beautiful Beast! Are you excited? I'm excited (does a little jig). I do hope you enjoy, don't forget to R&R!

* * *

_

"You've been crying," Endymion stated rather than asked as Serenity sat across from him in the dark carriage an hour later, on the way to Endymion's château.

"What are you going to do with me?" Serenity asked, her voice low and coarse from almost an hour of crying.

"What do you mean?" Endymion asked.

"I mean I don't want to be used as some sort mistress to you," she said with her voice becoming more confident, "I refuse to be part of a harem."

"I have no need of a mistress and I own no harem, I assure you Miss. DelaLuna."

Serenity's shoulders slumped with relief at him answer.

"I am not certain what use I have for you," Endymion continued, "but rest assured, you're in no position of telling me what you will and/or will not do. Theoretically, you belong to me now."

Serenity huffed out her breath furiously and crossed her arms. She may be a tad bit outspoken but she wasn't foolish. She knew better than to piss off the man who held her future in his hand solely. So, she merely stared out the window for the last hours of their journey in silence, listening to the hundreds of horse prances around them.

When the sun began rising over the hills Serenity spotted a quaint village with a stunning, enormous castle over head. It's mighty turrets and glistening roof shone with dancing dewdrops in front of the imposing Black Mountains. It was quite possibly the most enchanting sight that she had ever seen.

"Welcome home Miss DelaLuna," Endymion smiled at her, just as the birds began to sing. They then started their journey down the large hill into the village in the valley. Forgetting herself, Serenity requested,

"Which of these houses are yours?"

"You'll see soon enough," Endymion chuckled at her curiosity.

When they arrived at the front gate of the castle Serenity nearly went into shock. She'd known that this man was rich, perhaps even a noble, but royalty! This was going to be a bizarre life.

"Welcome home Prince Endymion, your mother awaits you in her chambers," said a servant as he opened the carriage door for the passengers.

"Please inform mother that I have business to attend to first and I'll be there as quickly as possible," Endymion said calmly. Then he turned to help Serenity from the carriage.

'Oh Kami! Prince? Not Duke or Earl? Prince! I think I'm going to faint…' Serenity thought frantically as she stepped out of the carriage. And faint she did, right into the arms of the Prince himself.

Serenity awoke later in the day within a massive chamber. Her head danced with cream and hues of soft pink. There was some form of fabric drooping from the ceiling in the pale pink and the walls echoes in cream. She distinguished deep mahogany furniture, so dark it was almost black, ordained with cream cushions and fabric. The Queen-sized, four-poster bed she was laying on had the beautiful satin-pink curtains drawn about it shut, except for the slightest crevice in which she viewed the room through.

"Ow, my head," Serenity moaned as she attempted to sit up. Then she noticed that she still lay in the nightgown that she had worn the night before.

"Good morning my Lady," came a sudden voice and her curtains were promptly drawn back. Serenity was a little more than surprised to see a young woman with blond hair, slightly lighter than her own, bowing before her.

"His highness wishes to see you as soon as possible. Preferably dressed," the servants teasing tone came out softly.

"I… I haven't any clothes," Serenity said numbly. She hadn't the slightest clue as of what was going on, or why she had a lady-in-waiting.

"His Highness has bought some clothes for you," the maid replied jovially.

"Oh, how lovely," Serenity posed a smile of appreciation, "what is your name?"

"It is Minako, My Lady," Minako beamed.

"That's a divine name," Serenity replied earnestly, "so, where is my clothing?"

"Behind the changing wall. Will you need assistance?"

"I will with my corset," Serenity replied. She hated wearing those dreadful things, but without one she would feel too naked.

"There is no corset my lady," Minako replied bemused.

"Oh. Well then you may go," Serenity dismissed Minako perplexed. No corset? What kind of place was this? Or rather what kind of man was in charge of her?

A half an hour later Endymion cursed under his breath. What was taking this woman so long? She had awakened over half an hour ago and she still wasn't downstairs! His patience had long ago diminished. He stalked to her chamber door and pounded on it three times.

"What is taking you so long?" he demanded loudly through the door.

"I refuse to go anywhere in this… this piece of fabric!" Her voice echoed back stridently, "I refuse to be some sort of mistress, as I have said before!"

Endymion, quite furious and annoyed, opened her door after this outburst and burst inside briskly. Serenity hurriedly covered herself, compared to what she usually wore this was nothing. Unfortunately Endymion had caught a glimpse of her.

"I see no problem with your ensemble," he answered straightforward.

"You don't? There is no corset, it covers not my neck nor legs, exposes too much skin and is only one piece of fabric!" Serenity practically yelled.

It was a plain V-Neck sundress that bellowed out nearly to the floor. Very different from the dresses she had been dressed in since childhood due to the area in which she lived. However, this was the style in Palas and it looked to be a lot more comfortable compared to those huge Victorian dresses to Endymion.

"I see no problem with this!" Endymion answered evenly as he could, trying to restrain his voice from rising.

"Do you think that! This is too revealing, as are the other clothes in my wardrobe. I might as well be running around this castle bare! I demand different garments," Serenity commanded.

"You will wear the clothes of which I have provided you. Only I, my mother, my generals and the servants will see you," Endymion's voice strained in anger, "and if you choose to disobey, you'll be forced to walk around naked in front of the whole fleet of soldiers."

Her chamber door was then promptly slammed in his royal face.

"Finally met your match, have you Endymion?" a chuckle came from behind him.

"I have no idea what they teach these noble women anymore Jadeite," Endymion shook his head and turned to face his friend, and third in command.

"Noble? How did you manage to acquire her?" came another male voice approaching, "she's not to be another mistress is she Endymion?"

"He'd have to tame her first…" Jadeite joked and Endymion in the ribs with his elbow.

"Indeed," Endymion laughed, "however, I shall not be using her as a lowly mistress Kunzite. She offered to be payment for the debt that her family owned to my father."

"I see," Kunzite said, "what shall you do with her then?"

"That's where I draw a blank," Endymion sighed, "she's too beautiful to be a maid or servant, I don't think she's done an honest days work in her life. She's also too much of a noble to be a mistress. What possible use could I have for her?"

"Introduce her to Princess Rei when she returns," Jadeite quipped, "she'll think of something."

"But my sister doesn't return for a fortnight!" Endymion replied.

"Then you'll just have to entertain your noble until then," Kunzite responded simply.

"What have I gotten myself into?" Endymion mumbled as he rubbed his hand threw his dark black hair.

"Don't worry, everything will be fine. Let's get a drink," Jadeite consoled Endymion. He nodded and the three of them left the corridor.

"Why that no-good, low down, despicable tyrant that calls himself a prince!" Serenity fumed inside her bedchambers, "he's such a beast!"

"He's really not as bad as you're saying," Minako reasoned, "You just tried his temper and impatience."

"I can't believe it," Usagi answered stubbornly.

"Really My Lady," Minako reassured, "he is really kind, sensitive and caring ruler and man."

"Yes, well that remains to be seen," Serenity hollered irritated and flopped down onto her bed.

"Have you seen your mother yet Endymion?" Jadeite asked enquiringly as they were about to exit the castle.

"Shit! I completely forgot! Excuse me men, but I must postpone our outing until a later date," Endymion apologized, then flew off into the castle and towards his mothers chambers, cursing the whole way.

"I'm sorry about being so late Mother," Endymion panted as he ran into his mother's chambers.

"You were never one to be punctual Endymion," his mother sniggered and shook her head and her wavy black hair swung from side to side.

"I hope it was nothing of importance," he answered guiltily.

"Oh, it was nothing! Unless you think that your little sister is of importance!" came a fiery taunting voice that Endymion hadn't noticed lurked in the corner upon his hasty arrival.

"Rei!" Endymion burst out joyously and ran over to hug younger sister, "I thought you weren't supposed to return home from Paris for another fortnight!"

"Paris was incredibly boring compared to you Endy," Rei laughed.

"Well then I guess you won't be too surprised upon learning what I brought home," Endymion chuckled.

"What did you do this time Endymion?" his mother queried.

"While I was collecting Fathers debts there was this one family who couldn't have possibly paid off their unpaid sum. So, the daughter of the master of the house came to me and offered herself as payment," he explained.

"Oh, where is she?" Rei all but squealed.

"She's in the guest room in my wing. She's about your age and just as damn stubborn," Endymion responded.

"Pardon me," Rei said to her brother and mother then ran out of the room.

"Endymion," the Queen reprimanded, "we will _not_ have a Harlem in this castle. Nor will I tolerate anymore mistresses."

"It's not that way," Endymion replied, "she is of noble birth, I wouldn't dream of doing any of those things to her. I really have no idea what to do with her."

"This is your problem my son," the Queen responded, "So you must deal with it. But I must, however, bring up the matter of you finding a bride."

"Why?" Endymion demanded. This was a topic long worn out and boring to his ears, he would find a bride when the need rised.

"Because, son, you are already 20 and you should be settled with an heir by now," the Queen lectured, "and since you would not choose I have chosen for you. You know that this is not the way I wanted. I took the precaution of choosing Kino Makoto. She is the daughter of Duke and Duchess Kino and will be arriving in a week. I'm so sorry Endy."

"Hey is anyone in there?" Rei asked zealously as she knocked raptly on Lady Serenity's door.

"Princess Rei," Minako said as she bowed after opening the door.

"Is the girl Endymion brought home in there?"

"Indeed."

"Leave Us."

"Yes your highness," Minako curtseyed and left quickly.

Rei entered the room slowly. She distinguished a beautiful girl her age sitting on the large bed in the middle of the room. The beauty had long, golden hair and cornflower blue eyes and from what Rei could tell, not one blemish adorned her gorgeous pale skin.

"Hello. I am Princess Rei, Prince Endymion's sister. And you are?" Rei said politely.

Serenity immediately stood up in the presence of royalty and curtseyed deeply. She was rather meek, however, considering she was still wearing the dress that caused her to slam the door in Endymion's face. She did hope that he didn't tell her about that…

"I am Serenity DelaLune your highness."

"All right Lady DelaLune, it's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance," Rei smiled warmly.

"And yours too you highness."

"How about I call you Serenity and you call me Rei from now on?" Rei implemented, "we do have to get to know each other and all this formality stuff can get rather boorish."

"All right Rei," Serenity smiled amiably.

"Serenity, may I ask you a question?" Rei asked.

"okay."

"Do you think that I will undress you with my eyes or something? Or is there some other reason that you are being so bashful?"

"oh," Serenity blushed, "it's just with this dress that I'm wearing I'm afraid that there isn't much left to undress with your eyes."

It was then when Serenity realized that Rei was wearing a dress much like her own and blushed even more so.

"That's just the style in our kingdom," Rei laughed, "soon you'll adjust, and there is plenty more to leave for imagination believe me. But don't you think that these dresses are more comfortable and less confining?"

"I… I suppose so," Serenity replied.

"That's the ticket," Rei laughed, using her vocabulary that she had picked up during her short stay in Britain, "I'll see you tomorrow at breakfast."

"Alright," Serenity smiled as Rei exited the chambers, 'It must not be the bloodline that makes Endymion such a brute…' she thought to herself afterwards.

Just then, Serenity heard the giant thundering of heavy doors. She ran over to her window to see the retreating back of Endymion on his horse, galloping into the night rapidly.

"He's just upset," Rei explained gently the next morning at breakfast, "I'm afraid that since father passed mother has become insistent that Endymion marries. Endymion downright refused to pick a bride, so mother chose for him. He had just found out."

"I was much in the same position myself before my arrival here," Serenity answered calmly, "however, I was not yet promised to anyone. I almost feel sorry for that loathsome man."

"Come now, my elder brother isn't that horrid," Rei imputed.

"Perhaps not. When we first met he saved me from a most horrible situation. Nevertheless, he has been nothing but bad-mannered, vulgar, selfish and inconsiderate since."

"Perhaps you should spend more time with him. Dine with him tonight should he ask," Rei smiled.

"Do you really think that it will help this situation?" Serenity remarked sarcastically.

"Indeed. And if not, what more harm could it do?"

"Alright Rei, I will do as you ask. But only because you ask it of me. May I excuse myself to a walk?" Serenity sighed.

"Yes, do explore. The back gardens are wonderful this season," Rei smiled and Serenity exited the breakfast room.

Serenity strolled around the back gardens for a bit. She was still quite aware of how naked she felt in these new style dresses. The gardens were, indeed, as beautiful as Rei had ascertained. However, she had not found anything particularly intriguing. That is until she stumbled upon an unlocked gateway. She entered cautiously and was in awe of what she saw. It was a massive rose garden. Blurs of white, red, pink, yellow and black swam around her as she ran giggling and twirling down the marked dirt paths.

She sat down on a bench in the middle of the garden, a beautiful fountain rose behind it. She inhaled the sweet smell of rose deeply before hearing Minako call out for her.

"I'm in here!" Serenity called back.

"What are you doing in here?" Minako asked anxiously, "This is the Prince's private garden. No one is allowed in here except for him!"

"I didn't know," Serenity replied, "The gate was open.'

"Well I suppose no one needs to know," Minako winked, "but we have to go. Princess Rei wishes to speak to you in your chambers at once."

Minako and Serenity left the garden in silence. Upon entering the castle Serenity decided to break it,

"I do hop that the Prince pays his gardener well, that Rose Garden was the most exquisite that I have ever beheld."

"There is no gardener. The Prince does all of the gardening himself. He refuses to let anyone else touch them at all," Minako responded.

"How could such an vile man keep care of such beautiful things?" Serenity wondered aloud as they approached her chamber door. Serenity entered, Minako stayed in the corridor.

"Come in," Serenity gestured to her and Minako unwillingly obeyed, "Nice to see you again Rei. This is my lady-in-waiting Minako."

"Minako and I used to play together when we were little," Rei smiled, "we were the only little girls in the castle."

"That's interesting," Serenity smiled sincerely, "did you want me for something Rei?"

"Ah yes! I've come to help you pick out something to wear tonight when you dine with my brother!" Rei smiled gleefully, expressing her true teen-self.

"I wasn't really worrying about it," Serenity replied truthfully.

"As I thought," Rei laughed, "hence my arrival. I'm going to help with the gown selection, then after dinner we decide on the hair. Luckily for us, Minako is here to help."

"Your highness, you needn't…" Minako started, but was cut off.

"No, it'll be fun. Come on Minako," Serenity pleaded.

"Fine!" Minako gave up and walked swiftly over to Serenity's wardrobe.

"I'm a fan of red and black myself," Rei said reclining (un lady-like) on Serenity's daybed/futon, "what about you Minako?"

"My colour is orange."

"I'd prefer Pink and White," Serenity sighed, knowing that she wasn't going to get her way.

"Okay, let's just go with Endymion's colours, Blue and Black," Rei said. Minako pulled out two black dresses and two blue.

"Okay, the two blue ones are way too light of a blue," Rei commented, "let's stick with the blacks."

"I'm not much of a dark dress wearer…" Serenity said, eyeing the two dresses and "style" of this strange place.

"I'm sure that they'll look fabulous on you," Minako smiled widely and got Serenity to try the dresses on. After picking the one that looked astonishing on her they decided to go downstairs for dinner. After Rei insisting that Minako dine with them she finally sat down.

"I don't understand why you are giving me so much attention Rei," Serenity said in a low voice, "You're a Princess and I, I pretty much sold myself to your brother."

"I respect what you did for your family," Rei said matter-of-factly, "besides, we three are the only teenage girls in the castle. Don't you think we should be friends?"

"Of course," Serenity smiled then went on with dinner.

* * *

_AN: Did you like? Did you like? Please review, I really want to know what you guys think of this one, it's my favourite. Well, I gotta go and take a shower. See you later._

_Love you lots, _

_Kris Black_


	3. Chapter Two

**Beautiful Beast**

by: Kris balck

**_Chapter Two_**

**AN:** So, this is the second chapter... Anyway, I don't know when the next time I'll be able to update will be because my computer is being taken back and wiped clean. Don't worry though, all of my stories (including this one) are saved on disks. I may have to update using a public computer from now on (Blah) but I _will_ update asap. Don't forget to R&R!

* * *

A few hours later, after Serenity endured the many hairstyles she was subjected to despite her remarks of: "I don't know why you're even bothering," "I wish that you'd just give it up," and "I _don't_ want to impress him!" they found a superb hairstyle. Serenity finally admitted that Rei and Minako did a great job and thought she looked wonderful. But, she also inputted that she _didn't_ want "that ignorant man" to think so.

"Endymion will be here in a matter of minutes," Rei said as she rushed about and they helped Serenity into her dress quickly.

Knock. Knock.

Rei lunged under Serenity's bed quickly and Minako jumped into her wardrobe as Serenity walked towards the door.

"Who is it?" she asked politely.

"Prince Endymion. Open up," a voice responded threw the thick oak door.

"I'd really rather not," she replied dryly, "if you need something ask me through the door."

"Fine. I was wondering if you would finally come off that high horse that you rode in on and have supper with me tonight," the voice strained politeness.

"Do you have to make everything an insult?" she tempered back at him, "give me a few minutes, I'll be right out."

Serenity ran silently over to her bed, got down on her knees and peered under.

"Do I really have to do this Rei?" she asked irritably.

"Yes! Now go!" Rei urged giddily.

Serenity got up and walked over to the door. She opened it slowly until she could see Endymion and him her. Her mouth _nearly_ dropped as her gaze fell upon him. He looked completely different from the last time she had seen him face-to-face. Instead of looking regal his fierce, dark hair was left untidy and wild. He bore a loose riding shirt that showed off part of his tanned, muscular chest and had on loose, dark pants.

Endymion's reaction to Serenity was almost the same, except his mouth _did_ drop. She was wearing a sheer black fabric dress; the top, stitches and stapes were all azure blue. By the slit that came up to about mid-thigh he could tell the interior of the dress was also blue. Her golden hair hung down her back, the top pulled back and bangs falling gently into her eyes. Her neck and ears were adorned with sparkling, white gold moons and her eyes glittered with mischief.

"I'm ready to go," she said to him coldly.

"You look beautiful," he complimented while staring.

"Really? 'Cause I feel like a hooker," she smiled back sarcastically.

Unable to think of a response Endymion merely offered his arm and they walked off together after Serenity shut her door.

"Holy heavens!" Rei exclaimed as she rolled out from under Serenity's bed, "Did you see that? Did you see the sparks that were practically emitting between them?"

"I think that they both like each other and are hiding their feelings," Minako smiled, exiting the wardrobe.

"And I think that this will make Endymion's betrothal _a lot _more interesting," Rei smiled.

"I, I never did thank you for saving me from that soldier," Serenity said, breaking the silence.

"It's alright," Endymion's deep voice answered, "and don't worry, the soldier has been dealt with."

Serenity almost asked what had happened to the soldier that had almost raped her, but decided that she probably didn't want to know. When they arrived in the parlour where they were to dine the food was already set out. They went in and sat down at the small table opposite to each other and began to eat in silence.

"I need you to do something for me," Endymion spoke up once they had finished their food.

"What makes you think that I'd want to do something for you?" Serenity asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Just listen please," Endymion continued, "I'm sure that my lovely sister had told you all about my undesired betrothal. I know that you dislike me greatly; therefore I was hoping that you could make my fiancé hate me as well. That way she'll break off from the engagement."

"Why do you need my help? Just treat her as you treat me and I'm sure she'll be gone within the week.

"And mother would kill me. She has to leave because of outside forces," Endymion explained.

"Then get somebody else to do your dirty work you swine. I am not your tool!" Serenity shouted before stomping off to her room.

Serenity changed into her nightgown and sat on her windowsill, staring up into the empty, moonless night sky. She wiped a tear from her eye, she felt empty and moonless without her family. She had always looked to the moon for comfort, and now when she needed it the most it was absent- showing her how hopeless her future was.

A week passed and the arrival of the Prince's promised approached rapidly. Serenity was forced into a pretty lavender dress to welcome the new addition to the castle. She also found out that a ball was to be thrown for the celebration of the engagement in a fortnight. For some strange reason, that made Serenity feel even emptier inside. She brushed it off as meaning that she would miss the dinners and debates that her and Endymion had been having everyday since that first time. She still thought he was a rude, arrogant man but it was slightly different from what she had thought previously.

During the next few weeks the weather got a lot colder and the first snowfall of the year came with a think layer of snow. The gardens were a vast field of white to Serenity's dismay, because that included the beloved rose gardens that Serenity often snuck off to. Serenity now spent most of her time in her chamber, reading and talking with Rei and Minako. Rei, however, visited very rarely because it was her job to keep her future sister entertained. Endymion's dinners with her were also put off due to the arrival of Kino Makoto, and even though Serenity would never admit it aloud, she missed the arguments her and Endymion would share.

Endymion wasn't having a much better time than Serenity. He tried to get to know his future wife but found that he was always comparing her to Serenity. Makoto's wit was dry, she wasn't susceptible to teasing, nor nearly educated enough to have a decent debate, she always agreed with him and did as he asked. He found that she lacked personality and mind and desperately wished for the company of Serenity. He didn't even have his rose gardens as a condolence anymore wither because of the layer of snow. He felt like he was lost in the world, drowning with no means of escape.

Two days before the ball everyone seemed to be rushing about in preparation. Minako was hurrying around trying to find the women that held all of the material in the castle so she could make Serenity a new exquisite gown that Endymion would die for. Her and Rei had been scheming to get those two together since the first time they had seen them together. Lost in her thoughts and schemes Minako ran straight into somebody, somebody big.

"I… I am sorry General Kunzite," Minako stuttered out an apology to the gorgeous man towering above her.

"That's quite alright," Kunzite chuckled as he offered his hand out to the beautiful goddess on the floor, "Are you okay?"

"Yes," Minako blushed as she brushed herself off.

"What's your name?" Kunzite demanded, "It's only fair seeing as you know mine."

"It's Minako."

"Well, I hope to see you again sometime Minako," Kunzite smiled and walked away. Minako nearly fainted.

Rei was walking around looking for Endymion when she spotted her life-long love Jadeite, Endymion's second general and best friend.

"Hey Jadeite," Rei shouted and ran over to him, do you know where Endymion is?"

"No, but I could help you find him if you like," Jadeite smiled at the beautiful girl beside him and offered her his arm.

"Thanks," Rei smiled widely and took his arm as they began to search.

Makoto wandered around the castle lost. She wished she had listened to Endymion when he had showed her around. But he had been so dull to her and not captivating at all. He was handsome, yes, but not what she had wanted in a husband. But she had to admit it was a good match.

"Are you lost?" a deep voice resonated behind her. She swivelled around quickly to see the handsomest man that she had ever seen staring at her.

"Um, yes. I can't find my chamber. I'm Kino Makoto," she smiled and shook his hand.

"General Nephrite," Nephrite smiled, "I'll help you, and I know where your room is."

"Thank you," Makoto smiled and let Nephrite lead the way.

Rei and Jadeite looked all around the castle for Endymion. They found him in the library, sitting at an old desk completely involved with a novel. Rei thanked Jadeite for helping her then approached her brother.

"Endymion?" Rei asked quietly.

"Huh?" Endymion looked up a bit startled.

"Maybe you should eat with Serenity tonight. You and her have been in such dismal moods since you stopped talking. If you're scared of Makoto seeing you, eat in here. I think Serenity would enjoy that, I don't think she's been in the library before. You could even light up the fireplace, it's freezing in here."

"I think that I may do that," Endymion said as he placed his book down, "Rei do you think that you could get supper brought up right away and a servant to start the fireplace?"

"I can do that," Rei smiled.

"Thanks sis, you're a life saver," Endymion hugged Rei and walked swiftly out.

"And you dear brother are in love," Rei whispered to the air and made her way to the servants quarters.

Endymion made his way towards Serenity's room almost as soon as Rei had left him. Upon arriving he knocked raptly three times.

"Who is it?" her voice drifted through the door.

"It's Endymion," he replied, "I was wondering if you wished to dine with me tonight?"

"I'll be out in a minute," Serenity's voice called out, masking her excitement.

Serenity rushed around her chambers swiftly and scurried around looking for something to wear. She settled for a simple light blue, thin dress with bell sleeves, cut semi-square in the front and just swept the floor. She threw her messy blonde hair into a high ponytail before opening her door.

"Hi," Endymion grinned like a schoolboy.

"Hello," Serenity smiled sweetly back. Even though he had been the one to take her from her family she admitted that she did request that. He had kind of grown on her with their petty battles and pretend hate.

"I have a surprise for you," he smiled mischievously as he said this in almost a whisper. He then took her hand in his and led her down the corridor quickly and quietly. He was fortunate enough to know that Serenity loved reading.

"Close your eyes," he said gently and she raised an eyebrow, "trust me."

Serenity closed her eyes lightly, and then Endymion waved his hand frantically in front of her face to make sure she wasn't peeking. Opening the hefty doors, he helped her through and shut them again.

"Can I look now Endymion?" Serenity half-whined.

Endymion took a quick glance around to make sure everything was perfect. The fireplace was lit illuminating the room with a quaint glow; the supper was placed perfectly down on the aged desk.

"Okay," Endymion whispered into her ear tenderly from behind, "you can open them."

Serenity's eyes fluttered open, then almost immediately grew wide. There had to be thousands of books surrounding her, more than she'd ever seen, more than she could read in ten lifetimes. A generous fire was blazing in the hearth and a tantalizing supper laid in waiting for them.

"Oh Endymion it's astonishing!" She beamed then whirled around and hugged him tightly. Both becoming immediately uncomfortable Endymion stepped back, and then offered his arm to her. Serenity accepted it gracefully and they walked over to the antique desk and sat opposite each other.

"I've missed our talks," Endymion said frankly as they began their meal.

"As did I," she admitted, "though I wouldn't have thought it before."

They laughed merrily when a sudden gust of cold wind blew in from outside.

"The weather is horrid tonight," Endymion said as he peered out the window into a blizzard.

"Indeed," Serenity said between bites, "how is your engagement coming along?"

"Dismally," Endymion replied, "I can't find anything that stands out with Makoto, nothing that interests me. She's an alright girl, but she's just not for me."

"Then who is?" Serenity inquired.

"I don't know yet," Endymion replied, "but I'm afraid that I haven't enough time to find her. My engagement becomes known the day after tomorrow."

"Fate will work things out," Serenity tried to assure him.

"There is no hope for me," Endymion tempered, "No god nor fate will stop this. My life is a living hell!"

"Don't temper at me," Serenity raged back, "None of this is _my _fault!"

"I don't even know what I'm going to do with you after my marriage! The only thing that I can think of is to sell or trade you," Endymion said, trying to release his temper on Serenity about his betrothal.

"I assure you, you will do neither!" Serenity fumed back, she wasn't one to be yelled at and take it sitting down.

"What else am I to do!"

"I refuse! I refuse to stay here any longer! I hate you, you are the most despicable being on the face of the Earth! So you can take our bargain and shove it up your Royal Ass!" Serenity hollered back at him and then rushed out of the library, out of the castle, and straight into the welcoming arms of the tempest.

The harsh wind howled about Serenity sending coldness through the very thin material of her dress, which was savagely whipped around her. But still she ran, she ran until she could no longer feel her legs, until ice captured her lungs and her breath was shallow. When she finally stopped she realized what she was wearing and how frozen she was. She now grasped the fact that from that one brainless act, losing her temper, that she was now going to die. She walked numbly to the nearest tree trunk and sat down into the snow, her whole body trembling with cold. She then curled up into a ball to preserve as much heat as possible, accepting of her fate. But still she hoped beyond hope that someone, anyone, would save her.

As soon as Endymion saw Serenity's retreating back he had realized what he had done, what he had said. In blind rage he flipped the old desk over, almost completely destroying it.

"Endymion!" Rei called out desperately as she ran into the library, "What happened! Serenity just ran out of the castle and into the storm with only that small dress on, she could freeze to death!"

"Oh no," Endymion said as comprehension dawned on him. She'd die if he didn't help her. He couldn't let her die! She meant something to him, something that he didn't understand and he didn't want her to leave the world this way.

"Rei, get a servant to get five horses saddled now," he said urgently and Rei ran off to do his bidding. Endymion then raced to the generals' quarters as fast as his legs would carry him.

"Kunzite, Jadeite, Nephrite, Zoycite!" Endymion bellowed.

"Highness?" Kunzite asked.

"Get your cloaks, Serenity has run off into the storm!"

"Yes Sir!" They said and were ready in a matter of seconds.

A few minutes later they were scouring the snow for any sign that Serenity may have been there. During this time Zoycite explained what would need to be done in the case that someone found her, then they all split up and went in different directions.

Serenity felt so tired. She was almost sure that she had heard someone calling for her through the haze and ringing of her frozen ears. She had called back, or so she thought. She didn't know whether she had just thought of calling out or actually did. That didn't matter now though, all that mattered was sleep, her eyelids were so heavy. She was mid-way through shutting them and going into eternal slumber when she made a horse out threw the blur of the snow. Then she saw something that looked like a man walking towards her.

"Serenity," the warped voice said, "I'm so sorry. Don't fall asleep."

Then she was picked up and mounted on a horse before she blacked out.

Endymion placed Serenity on his horse and noticed that Serenity was unconscious. Panicking, he raced back to the castle as fast as his stallion could go. He picked her up gently and ran into the castle as swiftly as he could.

"Call Ami, hurry!" Endymion screamed at a passing servant, scaring her out of her wits and ran into the nearest room, his.

Zoycite had told everyone what to do in a case like this, so Endymion immediately stripped Serenity down and placed her in his bed under his massive blankets. Not having enough time to call for anyone else he promptly undressed and climbed into bed beside her and cuddled close, sharing his body heat.

"Sere, you're so cold," he whispered against her freezing body and rubbed her arms, "You can't die on me Sere, you can't."

Endymion kept his bed and Serenity as warm as possible when Minako and Rei burst into the room.

"Minako, go get more blankets," Rei commanded as she stared wide-eyed at her near-death friend and brother naked in the same bed. She then proceeded to start the biggest fire possible in the hearth to heat the room up more.

"Rei, come and see how Serenity is doing please," Endymion said in an innocent, child-like voice that broke her heart.

Rei walked over to Serenity and put her hand up to her.

"She's sweating really badly and is still really cold," Rei said sadly and Endymion snuggled closer.

"I've sent for Ami, I'm not sure how soon she'll get here though," Endymion said despondently, "I just hope she stays with us until then…"

"I've brought the blankets," Minako rushed in and put at least three more comforters on the bed, "and the servants say that Lady Ami will be here within the hour."

"That's good to hear," Rei sighed, "I have to go tell mother what happened so she can postpone the ball."

Rei's words hit Endymion like a ton of bricks, a two-ton bag of bricks. The ball would be postponed… fate.

"I'm so sorry Serenity," Endymion practically cried into the crook of her neck, "fate worked, but the price is too high. Please Serenity, come back to us."

Endymion's plea was met with a soft groan.

"That's it honey. Fight, you can do it," Endymion urged, "Use that strong will of yours."

Endymion had tears in his eyes when Ami finally arrived. Ami walked briskly over to Serenity and put her hand to her forehead, then put a thermometer in her mouth. After a few minutes she pulled it out and examined it.

"It appears that her body temperature is beginning to return to normal," Ami said, "there is a possibility of brain damage but that's highly improbable in this case. Endymion, I have to examine her so I need you to leave for a bit."

Endymion made to move from Serenity reluctantly when she screamed as if she were in pain.

"Endy! Don't leave me, don't leave me!" She cried out in a sobbing voice. Endymion immediately curled up next to her and whispered into her ear that he was there and that he wasn't leaving her. She immediately calmed down.

"It's a good sign that she recognizes your presence," Ami smiled, "I'm afraid that I can't do much until she wakes up. I'm sorry Endymion. Do you want me to stay in the castle until then?"

"Please," Endymion said and Ami left, leaving them alone.

"I'm sorry Sere," Endymion whispered to her for the hundredth time, "I hope you can forgive me. I think… I think that I may be in love with you." He then kissed her forehead gently and fell asleep next to her.

* * *

AN: So what did you think? Good bad? 


	4. Chapter Three

**AN:** Okay guys, this is _really_ short. It's only like 5 pages. But please give me a break… I've been **totally worked** out to the max lately and haven't had time to do _anything_ but school work or Student Council work. Then I pulled muscles in my right arm and couldn't write for **four** whole days. But, here's the chapter.

Oh, and this is a short story compared to my others. **This may only end up being like 8-9 chapters max.** But I like it. Oh, and it may seem as things are being rushed along, but in fact there are _months_ in between most of the happenings in this chapter and the previous one. I just didn't find the need to be repetitive and tell you _everything_ about what happened during those few months. Nothing actually happened, it was tranquil and everyone chitter-chattered and grew happier in each others company ;) Well, that should be good for now. Enough of my ramblings and on with the chapter.

* * *

Serenity opened her heavy eyelids slowly and gazed around the strange room. She was very warm, comfy and a fire blazed in the hearth of this foreign chamber. She was very baffled. When she felt something move next to her she looked over little by little only to find the one and only Endymion lying next to her… naked. Then suddenly the memories of the past few days flooded back to her. She remembered what had happened between herself and Endymion, then running out into the snowstorm and then darkness. However, she did remember voices that wafted through the darkness to her, people had been discussing her, comforting her, and Endymion's voice was constantly there. Then she recollected what had stood out in her mind loud and clear, Endymion had said that he was in love with her! For some strange reason that made her smile, until she remembered that he was engaged. Her smile faded and her heart shattered into a million tiny pieces. She decided that she might as well enjoy this time while she still could and cuddled into Endymion's warm body.

"I think that I may be falling in love with you too Endy," she mumbled before sleep took hold of her.

Serenity awoke in the morning to someone moving away from her gently.

"Endy?" Serenity mumbled into her pillow.

"Sere? Serenity you're awake!" Endymion exclaimed and hugged her as tight as he possibly could.

"I'm so sorry Endy. I knew that you were upset and I know what you can be like by now. I shouldn't have ran off like that," Serenity cried into his shoulder.

"No, I'm sorry. I'd never sell or trade you Serenity. No matter what you may think of me, you're special to me."

Serenity smiled sweetly at him and he began to lean closer to her. When they were mere millimetres apart from each other Rei stormed in the room and they jumped apart.

"How is Serenity?" Rei asked loudly as she didn't she the two awake, being in such a hurry.

"Rei!" Serenity whooped.

"Serenity you're awake! I'm so happy, does Ami know yet?"

"Ami?"

"I was just about to go and tell her," Endymion said getting up, the girls both turned away quickly as he threw on some clothes and left.

"So, who's Ami?"

"Ami is the daughter of Lord and Lady Mizuno. She studies medicine and is the person in charge of taking care of you until you are well," Rei explained.

"Oh, I see," Serenity sighed.

"Serenity, you know that it wasn't smart to run out into the storm like that," Rei said depressed.

"Yes I know," Serenity replied regretfully, then Ami burst in breaking their uncomfortable silence.

"It's good to see that you're doing better and are awake," Ami smiled, "and while you were unconscious I read up on your condition. I have to give you a check up to make sure you're all right. However, I would recommend that you stay in bed for another three weeks to be on the safe side. Then take it easy for the rest of the season and by spring you should be as good as new."

"But that's so long!" Serenity objected.

"Well, if you didn't run into a tempest then you wouldn't be in this predicament would you?" Ami reprimanded.

Serenity decided to stay silent for the rest of the duration of Ami's stay. Rei scurried out of the room when Ami started to look Serenity over. After a few moments Ami said that she would eventually be back to perfect health. She then reminded Serenity that it was necessary to remain in bed, then left alone to get some more rest. Serenity looked distraught. She was naked, by herself and _still_ in Endymion's room. She didn't see how this could get any worse…

Ami strolled down the corridor towards the library where Endymion had said he'd be waiting for her. She opened the heavy French doors and glided in.

"Endymion?"

"Yes," he said and looked up from a document he was reading, "Ami! Is Serenity alright?"

"She'll be fine," Ami smiled at his concern, "But she'd to be bed ridden for about three weeks. Don't try to move her for at least twelve days. She should be her old self again by the time spring comes. To be completely honest with you, you're lucky that her condition isn't worse. She nearly died."

"I know," Endymion said looking miserable.

After a few moments of silence, Endymion spoke up again,

"I must excuse myself. It's essential that I speak with my mother and Serenity. Oh, and Zoycite is in his room, I believe, if you need to speak with him."

Endymion then walked briskly out of the library, leaving a speechless Ami in his wake.

"How are you feeling?" Endymion asked concerned when he walked into his bedchambers.

"Depressed," replied Serenity's dismayed voice.

"You know that it'll be alright Serenity," Endymion replied in a soft voice, "I just wanted you to know that I'll be staying in the room opposite this one."

"Alright," Serenity smiled weakly, trying to cover her still nude body a bit more, "I hope the ball goes well for you tonight."  
"I'm not positive that there's going to be a ball tonight," Endymion replied, "I have to speak with my mother."

"Oh I see," Serenity blushed, "If you see Minako could you please ask her to send some clothes here?"

"Of course," he smiled then exited the room, 'Although I like seeing you in what you're wearing now.'

"Minako, Serenity needs clothes," Endymion ordered as he was rushing towards his mother's room.

"Yes your highness," Minako curtsied then hurried off.

Endymion then continues on his way to his mother's chambers, stopping at the door.

"Mother, may I enter?" Endymion asked as he rapped on her door.

"Yes, do come in," came his mother's rushed voice.

Endymion walked into the vast quarters to find not only his mother, as he was expecting, but also his sister and betrothed.

"It's good that you're all here," Endymion announced, "because I'm postponing the engagement ball until this coming spring."

"What?" his mother asked astonished.

"Due to forces outside of my control my bed will be occupied for a bit over a week. Then I will thus be occupied nursing a dear friend of mine, who is in my care, back to perfect health."

"If you're talking about that Serenity girl that sold herself to you then…" the Queen began.

"It will be fine," Makoto cut her off and smiled at Endymion, "Rei and I will send out word immediately. I do hope your friend gets better Endymion."

With Rei and Makoto gone the Queen turned on Endymion.

"What do you mean by this?" the Queen demanded, "Have you feelings for this wench?"

"She is _not_ a wench mother," Endymion replied angrily, "more like… more like an angel. You presume too much mother, you have yet to speak with her."

"You have yet to answer my question Endymion, Have you feelings for this girl?"  
"That I do. I've finally found someone that I truly care for, yet it is in vain, too late. I shall not break off my betrothal to Makoto, however, for I am a man of my word. I _will_ have a miserable life though," Endymion responded to his mother then stormed out of her room.

After seeing the way Endymion had acted the Queen had decided to pay this Serenity girl a visit. She must have been something else to make Endymion act like that, and even better for her to manage to steal his guarded heart.

Minako heard a rapt knock at the door as soon as she had finished dressing Serenity in bed. Opening the door she dawned a stunned look on her face.

"M…My Lady Queen," Minako curtsied deeply.

"Leave us," Her regal voice boomed.

Minako scurried out of the room and the Queen strode in, shutting the door behind her.

"My Lady Queen," Serenity said weakly, bowing to the best of her ability while in bed, "Forgive me, but to stand in my current condition is deemed unwise."

"Indeed, it is quite alright," the Queen frowned.

Despite her ghostly paleness at the present time this girl was beautiful. She seemed well educated and properly raised also. The queen also spotted a kind of wildfire in her eyes when she spoke, a fire that continued to her soul. This woman, she knew, was the perfect match for her son. However, perhaps not for her kingdom.

"I hear that you are the daughter of Lord and Lady Tsukino of Rose Hall," the Queen stated.

"Indeed, that I am your majesty," Serenity nodded.

"Your lands are quite beautiful, are they not?"

"The most beautiful that I have ever seen after this castle's," Serenity smiled remembering her home.

"Do you miss your family?"

"Very much My Lady Queen," Serenity affirmed, "Especially my younger brother Shingo. Nevertheless, I did what I did to protect my family's name and my brother's inheritance. I do not regret it for one instant."

"I understand," the Queen smiled at her sincere ness and love for her family, "How have you enjoyed your stay here?"

"I have enjoyed it very much your majesty, everyone has been perfectly welcoming."

"And my son? How feel you of him?"

"It matters not what I feel of his highness, my Lady Queen," Serenity replied in a cool placidity, "for he is betrothed to Lady Kino and I wish is matrimony for the best."

"What think you of Lady Kino?"

"I've yet to meet her, so I cannot pass judgement," Serenity replied, "But I am sure that whomever your majesty picked is splendid. What matters of my opinions to you?"

"I just needed to know your views, and where you stand in these important matters. It is a pleasure meeting you Lady Serenity. I approve of you much, you're a sweet girl. Perhaps when you recover we can talk more often. I would love to discuss worldly things with you," the Queen smiled, taking her leave.

"I look forward to that," Serenity replied as the Queen left.

The next week passed by slowly for Serenity. Her days were filled with nothing but laying in a bed that wasn't her own, gazing into a fireplace, and conversing with the people who casually stopped by to talk with her. Minako, Endymion, Rei and even occasionally the Queen actually stopped to speak with her whenever they found a spare moment. Serenity, however, was still incredibly bored and wanting to be, in the least, transported back to her own room.

Serenity's wish to be placed back in her quarters was fulfilled once the mandatory week of complete bed rest was over. Minako along with a few other servants, along with Endymion, had picked her up and carried her of to her room. There, she followed the same ritual as she had Endymion's room (much to her dismay). The only comfort for the last few weeks of her recovery was the fact that everyone cared about her enough o talk to her, and Endymion even brought her books that he had read and thought she would like.

Her talks with everyone were turning out to be very informative. Minako and Rei always were so blunt and stated what was happening, the Queen always tip-toed around the subjects, and Endymion always put a comedic twist on everything. Serenity had, in fact, found out that the ball was postponed until the spring (thanks to Minako and Rei) , and for some reason found herself quite pleased with that. They also informed her of the inauguration of love between themselves and Endymion's generals, Jadeite and Kunzite. The discussions between the Queen and Serenity were also getting quite intimate, really, they had become more like mother and daughter. Their topics ranged from politics to clothes to gossip. Endymion and Serenity had become even closer during her recuperation, almost to the brink that every time that Serenity saw him her heart shattered knowing what could never be.

By the time that spring had sprung Serenity was walking about and feeling normal again. With her, the roses began to come out and play again with the help of Endymion, of course. This is when the girls finally decided to get their dresses tailored for the approaching ball. Rei and Minako were completely in a daze because Minako actually got to attend a ball (because she was going with Kunzite). Serenity took it upon herself to call up the seamstress with the fabrics that they had to choose from. Serenity ended up choosing a sheer, silver, water-like material. Rei chose a satin blood red, and Minako picked a pale pink silk that was almost white. They then proceeded to get their measurements taken and talked giddily about the upcoming ball. Serenity discussed this matter only half-heartedly at most, because of the symbolism the matter.

They decided that the very next day they would have to go and buy the matching masks for their material, considering that Makoto was throwing a masquerade. This was based solely on the fact, as Rei pointed out sneeringly, that Makoto wanted to dance with Endymion's general Nephrite all night without causing a scandal.

After having that discussion with Rei, Serenity decided that perhaps she should visit the Queen to take her mind off of it. Serenity also wanted to avoid the fact that Endymion was to be married soon. So walking to the library, where she knew the Queen was at that time of day, she asked an audience with her. Having it granted, Serenity and the Queen began another of their heart-to-hearts. Perhaps the Queen knew as to how Serenity was feeling, so they completely avoided the topic of the masquerade. Serenity was very grateful for this avoidance, and quite enjoyed their talk. Serenity went to bed that night less depressed than what she would have expected.

* * *

**AN**: So, how did you like it? Please Review. Once again, **I can't promise when the next chapter will be out**. I live in New Brunswick so out Teachers are on "Work To Rule" or something so everything's going all weird. But I do have 2 hours of lunch :)

**Well, don't forget to Review!**


	5. Chapter Four

**Ballrooms and Love **

**Disclaimer:** (see Chapter One)

**AN:** Yes, yet another long wait for the chapter. Sorry guys, I do try, really I do. Try and remember that this story is a short one and the events pass at months at a time sometimes, not this chapter but the previous ones. This is an incredibly sad chapter for me and it almost brought me to tears as I was writing it. I promise that the first part of the next chapter will be on a slightly lighter note, but I make no promises for the end of said chapter. Anyway, I've rambled on enough. See ya on the flip side ;)

* * *

The next morning (the day before the ball) the girls decided to go down to the market and buy masks to match their gowns. They found the most exquisite masks possible, and they matched the fabrics to the girls' dresses almost seamlessly. On the way back from the market place the girls talked animatedly about the forth-coming ball. Deciding that they all wanted to have a "girls night" so they all went to Serenity's room. They gorged on the sweets that Rei had the cook bring up for them, and talked about their love lives and loved ones. Serenity chose to stay out of the conversation around that time, then changed it cunningly back to the different styles of dresses they expected to get.

It was a bit after midnight when the girls finally departed from each other to their own rooms. Usagi then curled into bed and tried to get some sleep. Sleep, she found, eluded her. Hence, seeing the beautiful nearly full moon, she put on her cloak and walked through the corridors into the beautiful spring night.

Making sure that no one was around, she crept into the rose garden and made her way to the flowing fountain in the centre. She laid on the bench attached to the fountain and stared longingly into the endless skies for an answer to all her problems. The stars teased her in response, winking playfully at her as the old moon smiled shrewdly.

"It's in the hands of fate now," she whispered to the soft, lulling wind before the crickets sang her to sleep.

Endymion mounted his beautiful black stallion, Shadow, under the cloak of the night and took off wildly galloping through the dense forest owned by the royal family. He always used Shadow as a means of escape when his roses couldn't offer the solace he needed. The wind beat wildly on his now blood-flecked cheeks and his eyes watered from the pace; he didn't relent. He would run like this forever and a day if it would prevent the morrow from dawning. How could he possibly marry another when he loved his Serenity so? Deciding that perhaps his roses could provide the comfort that he so longed for he turned Shadow around. With a "hya" the mighty stallion reared upward and whisked back towards the castle.

After putting Shadow back in his stable Endymion cantered to his beautiful rose gardens under the light of a nearly full moon. After numbly wandering inside his garden he made his way towards the centre. What he found there made his heart stop and body quiver. A beautiful, pale, golden-haired goddess lay beside his fountain bathed in moonlight. Her plush lips puckered up gently and her chest moved up and down lightly with every breath she took. Endymion walked over to Serenity and knelt down beside her. Smiling sadly he said,

"I thank the gods that I found you," he whispered to her sleeping form, "for I feared I would never know what the emotion you have blessed me with. Alas, only to be lost."

Endymion kissed Serenity's forehead gently with a brush of his lips, then picked her up in his arms and carried her back into the palace to her room.

"Goodnight fair moon goddess," Endymion said softly as he lay Serenity on her bed. Before exiting the room he placed something carefully and silently in one of Serenity's drawers.

The next morning Serenity woke up to a chattering Rei in her ear exclaiming that their dresses had arrived. Serenity sat up tiredly and couldn't remember how she's gotten to bed the night before. But, shrugging it off as mere exhaustion she soon tried to pretend to be excited as Rei and Minako seemed to be. The rest of the day was completely chaotic, so much that the Queen wasn't able to speak with Serenity. Due to the busyness the day went by rather quickly, too quickly for two young people in the castle. But the night approached none the less and everyone had to get ready for the party.

"I can't believe that our dresses turned out so well," Minako sighed as she ran her hand down her dress.

"Well, let's not just sit here talking about our dresses," Rei smiled, "let's get our hair up and make-up done."

Minako then proceeded to do Rei and Serenity's hair, carefully intertwining clips of gold and jewels with every step. She subsequently did her own. Rei placed a small amount of makeup on herself and her friends that could be viewed through and/or around their masks. Each one then picked up their mask and Rei and Minako went to exit Serenity's room.

"You're going to be the belle of the ball," Rei promised to Serenity as she exited.

Minako winked at her, then curtsied and left- leaving Serenity to go down to the ball by herself.

Serenity placed her midnight blue cloak over her bare shoulders to appear as if she had ventured from the outside, pulled her hood up gently over her eloquent hair, and placed her beautifully crafted mask tenderly on her pale face. Opening her chamber door carefully and shutting it behind her she glided down to the ballroom. It appeared as though she were one of the last to enter, for the corridor was empty and the sound of music and chattering people danced to her ears from behind the shut doors. Upon coming to the doors two servants (one either side) opened them widely for her and she walked through gracefully to find herself on the top of a descending staircase to the dance floor.

Serenity's celestial blue eyes widened in shock as the heavy doors closed behind her, drawing every ones attention upwards. Taking her cloak off smoothly she passed it carefully to the servant beside her and began to descend majestically down the stairs. The only thing that she could hear at this point was the clicking off her heels on the newly polished wood. She chanced a glance downward to find a man waiting on the bottom of the stairs for her. He was a Tuxedo and a simple white mask. He also had a mischievous grin plastered on his tanned skin, instantly giving him away as Endymion to Serenity. Serenity smiled confidently and placed her white-gloved hand into his to be kissed gently.

Endymion had been conversing lightly with a few important figures at the ball, watching and waiting for his angel. When he heard the ballroom doors shut he instinctively looked up to the entryway, and nearly went into cardiac arrest. A blonde beauty with her hair half up-done with jewellery and golden trinkets, the rest falling down her back in a tendril of curls, stood before them. She wore a silver gown that was corset shaped on the top, had no straps, and a sparkling flower design down it until the silvery fabric flailed out beautifully. On her face she wore a simple, small, silver-white mask with lace trimming.

Seeing the young woman's terrified, large, blue eyes from behind her mask Endymion recognized Serenity, realizing he should have when he saw the corset-like dress. He excused himself quietly from his company and walked over to the bottom of the stairs and wait for his ladylove. A playful smile made it's way to his lips as she chanced a glance at him. Seeing that she had noticed him and smiled faintly his heart jumped. As she reached the bottom of the staircase the music began again and she placed her hand in his. Endymion drew her hand up to his lips and placed a chaste kiss on the back of her hand.

"Enchanté Mademoiselle," Endymion said in a play French accent.

"Et vous aussi Monsieur," Serenity smiled and curtsied in reply.

"Would you do me the honour of dancing with me?"

"I would love to."

Serenity danced throughout most of the night with Endymion, except for the rare occasion when Minako or Rei exchanged partners with them for a dance, or perhaps two. Everyone was having a marvellous time as Midnight approached. When the chime rang, as is the custom of all masquerade balls, the two people dancing with each other at the time kissed each other- then removed their masks. At this time Serenity and Endymion had been dancing. After removing their masks they smiled at each other.

"Walk with me in the rose garden," Endymion whispered into Serenity's ear, "before my engagement becomes official."

Serenity nodded and Endymion took her hand and led her gently away from the bustling crowd. Into Endymion's sanctuary they roamed in silence until Serenity could take no more.

"Endy we can't do this!" She burst out hysterically, "Any of this. You are betrothed, it is wring for us to start or feel anything but friendship between us. Still, I hold what I said to you on the night of our meeting. I refuse to be your mistress no matter how tempting."

"Sere, I ask only that you answer me on thing," Endymion said solemnly as he wiped the silent tears from Serenity's face, pale under the light of the full moon. She nodded, "Do you love me?"

"What does it matter? It will make no difference…"

"Please Sere, just answer."

"Yes," Serenity answered sorrowfully as more tears filled her eyes and ran down her cheeks, "I love you more than the moon which hangs above us. Does that make you happy?"

"Oh Sere," Endymion sighed as he hugged her tightly, "That makes me more happy and more heartbroken than you'll ever know."

After calming her down a bit he pulled her away gently and looked into her eyes,

"I love you more than anything, you know that Serenity," he replied earnestly, "however, I cannot break this engagement, nor can I be free from it without it being Makoto's bidding."

"Then send me away," Serenity pleaded through a sob, "Send me back home. For seeing you unhappily wed to another would cause me to die from heart ache."

"I wish only to see you happy," Endymion said tearfully, caressing Serenity's cheek with one hand, "your luggage will be prepared in the morning. I will see you off after lunch to go home."

"Thank You," Serenity smiled weakly and kissed his cheek before re-entering the ball. A solitary tear slid down her cheek before she wiped it away quickly, replaced her mask and walked to her bedchamber before collapsing in a sea of tears.

Endymion had but a few moments to process what had just happened before his mother called out to him that it was time to announce the engagement. Endymion's shoulders visibly slumped and he made his way back into the castle.

Upon re-entering the ballroom everyone's eyes turned to him and Makoto made her way over to him in a simple green dress and a fake smile on her face and tears of sadness in her eyes. Not knowing her very well, Endymion never caught these signs of sadness and assumed that she was overjoyed to be wedding a prince.

"A toast," the Queen offered up her glass, "to the happy and fertile marriage of my son and his betrothed."

As the guests drank to his marriage Endymion's heart felt as though it had withered and died. He quickly excused himself after the toast and departed to his own bedchambers. He felt as if he were a caged animal for the first time in his life. He was caught in a trap and was desperate for release. But release could come from one person solely, and her decided to speak to her one last time before she departed from his life forever.

Endymion practically ran to Serenity's room and let himself in quietly. He shut the door gently behind himself, locked it with a click, and then glanced around. A silent fire was built in her hearth, the trinkets that she had worn to the ball lie on her dresser, and her beautiful gown lie to rest on a nearby chair. Serenity' law sprawled out on her bed, her long golden hair covering her as a second blanket. Her pale face was blotched red from tears and her face was in a state of distress.

Endymion walked slowly over to Serenity's bed, absorbing her beauty as she slept. He took off his shoes and shirt and slid under the covers beside his love and took her into his arms. Her sweet scent relaxed his uneasy mind and made him physically relax as well.

'If only I could fall asleep and woke to this every night for the rest of my life,' Endymion thought sincerely. Then the angel in his arms stirred lightly and turned to face him very cautiously.

"Endymion?" she asked confused, tired and visibly relaxing, "What are you doing?"

"This," he responded simply and pressed his lips to hers gently. Serenity's eyes grew wide before she shut them, enjoying Endymion's lush lips against her own. She slid her arms around his neck, and he his arms around her waist, drawing her closer.

"Wait," she breathed as she withdrew from him, "we can't do this."

"Sere, I love you so much," Endymion whispered lovingly to her, "let's run away together. Somewhere that on one will ever find us."

"Endy," she responded in a cracking voice, "you have no idea how much will power I'm using to restrain myself from getting my things and running away with you into the night."

"Let go of your will," Endymion answered in a lowered voice, "Let go of your restraint. We can be wed in the morrow in a privet ceremony in a small village by a priest." He finished by caressing her cheek.

"And what of your duties? Your kingdom?"

"To hell with my duties, Rei is able to rule the kingdom."

"I can't allow you to give up everything for me," Serenity responded tearfully, "It's better that you forget you ever knew me after tomorrow."

"I could never forget you," Endymion responded, "You're the light in my now dark world."

"Makoto must be your light now."

"Never," Endymion whispered urgently as he embraced her as tightly as possible, "she could never hold my heart as you do."

Serenity broke down into tears and sobbed against Endymion's bare chest as he kissed the top of her head and whispered soothing words into her ear until she calmed back down.

"This is our last night together, isn't it?" Serenity stated as she pulled away from Endymion finally gazing into his face.

"I think so," Endymion admitted sadly.

"Then take me," She said boldly, "I don't want my first time to be with my future husband, who will most assuredly be a man I'll never love. I'll always love you foremost and above all."

"Serenity…" Endymion tried to reason.

"Please Endy," she pleaded and pulled her nightgown over her head while she sat up, leaving her breasts exposed and Endymion's arousal evident. He managed to sit up with her and face her with seriousness.

"Are you sure?" She nodded before his lips crushed hers and erupted a night of love and passion that neither would forget. Nor would it end, not until the first rays of sunlight entered the castle windows and the last embers of fire burned out to nothingness.

* * *

**AN:** So that's that. Can you wait till the next chapter? Neither can I, but I can't promise that I'll have a lot of time to type in the coing weeks with exams approaching, but I'll certainly try. Tootles, Kris Black.

Oh, and Please Review ;

P.S.: Next Chapter Title: _Parting is Such Sweet Sorrow_


	6. Chapter Five

_Disclaimer: (see chapter 1)_

_AN: _Yes, I know this took a while to get posted, but I've been a bit busy. Summer has almost come and this story has almost come to an end, for my loyal readers you know what that means! New Story soon! Yay. I have a sort-of plot for it. It's been neither here not there yet. But with summer comes a lot of time, hence the plot will come together. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chappie, the next one should be out before the end of the month.

* * *

_Previously:_

"_Please Endy," she pleaded and pulled her nightgown over her head while she sat up, leaving her breasts exposed and Endymion's arousal evident. He managed to sit up with her and face her with seriousness._

"_Are you sure?" She nodded before his lips crushed hers and erupted a night of love and passion that neither would forget. Nor would it end, not until the first rays of sunlight entered the castle windows and the last embers of fire burned out to nothingness.

* * *

_

"Good morning Sunshine," Endymion whispered hours later as Serenity began to wake from her tiring night.

"'Morning Endy," Serenity smiled and pecked him on the lips.

"You don't have to leave Sere, you know that," Endymion muttered into her hair as he pulled her closer to him.

"I must," she sighed in response, "I can't stay here in misery for the rest of my life. I love you and I always want to be near you, but I cannot become your mistress. I was raised differently than that."

"Then stay as my friend and not as my mistress," Endymion urged, "We'll be able to see and talk to each other every day, be with each other in spirit if not body."

"Could you stand to be near me everyday without touching me? Holding me? Whispering sweet nothings into mine ears? Then to have to go to bed with another when you are thinking of me? Being with each other in body would be too tempting for both of us," Serenity replied sadly.

"Alright," Endymion subsided, "I'm going to miss you."

He said with a peck on her lips, "so," her nose, "so," her forehead, "so," back to her lips, "so," to her neck, "so very much."

"Endy…" she started.

"I'm going to think of you everyday of my life," he said and kissed her deeply.

A knock resonated at the door breaking their deep lovers kiss.

"Serenity, may I come in?" the Queen's voice asked.

Endymion shot up quickly, grabbed his clothes, and threw them on quickly. He threw open a window to let the smell out, then looked for a hiding place while Serenity threw her nightgown on. Endymion dove behind her dressing wall, and Serenity ran over and unlocked her door to allow the Queen entrance.

"My lady Queen," Serenity curtsied formally.

"I heard that you were going to depart for home today," the Queen stated sadly.

"How…" Serenity began.

"The servants know everything," the Queen winked at Serenity, "speaking of which, have you seen Endymion today?"

"Um, no I haven't," Serenity blushed, "Perhaps he took Shadow for a ride?"

"I'll check," the Queen smiled, "I just came up to say my farewells and to express how sorry I am to have you leave."

"Thank You," Serenity bowed.

"I'll send a servant to help you pack. I suggest you get dressed."

"Thank you My Lady Queen."

As soon as the Queen left Serenity promptly shut her door and locked it. Endymion came out from behind her dressing wall with his pants half-undone and his shirt crinkly and misconstrued. A deep chuckle emitted from his throat as Serenity lightly laughed at the situation that they had just escaped.

"I need to get dressed," Serenity sighed after a few minutes.

"Let me help you," Endymion smirked roguishly.

Serenity raised one perfectly shaped eyebrow at his gesture and smirked. An hour later Serenity stood dressed and brushing her hair into a high ponytail as Endymion was getting redressed. When her had her ponytail secured Endymion came up behind her and kissed her shoulder lightly.

"I'll see you before your departure. I promise," he whispered into her ear before leaving.

Once Endymion had left, Serenity found that a veil of despair fell upon her brow. When the servants sent to help her pack arrived she felt like breaking down and letting herself sink into hopelessness. However, she kept her composure. Once her trunks had been packed and she had finished eating everyone came to offer their goodbyes. Everyone being Jadeite, Nephrite, Kunzite, Zoycite, Ami, Minako, Rei, and even Makoto (whom Serenity felt a bit uncomfortable around having slept with her fiancé the night prior). About 5 minutes before the carriage was set to arrive Serenity felt someone come up against her back and pull her towards the gardens.

Serenity and Endymion took one last heart-filled walk around the rose garden before he sorrowfully returned her to her carriage. Having her new friends and lover wave her off as she watched them fade to mere specks was the most heart-wrenching thing that she had ever experienced in her life. Upon coming to this exotic land she would never have thought it would feel this terrible to be returning home.

When the carriage arrived at the gates of Rose hall, hours later, Serenity's heart gave a jolt. The coachman steered towards the entrance of the large house. When the bugee slowly stopped in front of the entrance the driver got down and helped Serenity out of the cab and made sure she was all right. Serenity thought that this might have been because Endymion had told the driver before they left, that if anything happened to Serenity that he would have his head. After this he added that it wasn't a threat but a promise. Serenity giggled at the memory as the driver started to unload her trunks.

It was then that her parent's decided to come to the doorway to see what was going on. As soon as Serenity's mother saw her daughter she broke into hysterics. She ran down the steps and hugged Serenity tightly, almost cutting off her oxygen supply.

"Goodbye Lady Serenity," the coachman bowed politely after Serenity escaped her mother's bone-crushing hug, "I know the castle will be less eventful without you. I'm sure the servants and the Royal Family will miss you desperately."

"Thank You," Serenity smiled politely and the coachman got back into his place and drove down the drive and out of sight. With that, it took away any hope of seeing the Queen, Rei, Minako, or Endymion ever again.

"It's good to have you home daughter," her father smiled lovingly as he hugged her, "do tell us what happened to lead you here."

"Then we'll send you to bed so you'll be well rested for meeting your suitor tomorrow," her mother smiled.

Serenity grew light-headed upon hearing the suitor news so suddenly. Then she felt a bit nauseous and dizzy, then fell into her father's arms unconscious.

Endymion had been out on horseback since the moment Serenity had left his sight. He couldn't stand to stay at the castle where so many memories of her still wafted through his mind. He was getting married in a month and yet his mind still wandered to his goddess. He could still smell her, taste her, feel her from this morning. He couldn't shake the feeling of being completely devoid of any emotion but sorrow so far. When he finally decided to retreat back to the castle, where he immediately shut himself up in his room. And thus it continued for a month.

Serenity awoke with a strange smell under her nose and sat up immediately, a wave of dizziness followed.

"We had the butler take your trunks to your room," Serenity's mother said to her daughter, "I'm sorry if I upset you earlier."

"It's alright," Serenity said with a wave of her hand, "just tell me that you were joking."

"But I wasn't," her mother replied sombrely, "And what on Earth are you wearing?"

Serenity looked down at the simple sundress she had on and realized that back in her home country they had a lot different clothing style.

"It's a dress," Serenity replied simply, "and I refuse to see any suitor! I just get home and you wish to send me away so quickly? You haven't a clue as to where I've been or what I've been doing yet!"

"Where _have_ you been? What _have_ you been doing?" her father asked.

Serenity then filled her parents in on what happened during the past few months. She explained how she'd come to the decision to leave them; about finding out that Endymion was a Prince, that she'd almost died of hypothermia, and her friendships with the Queen, Princess, and Prince. She then told them of Endymion's fiancé, the ball, and how Endymion had decided that she could leave. Of course, she had warped the truth a bit there and there, and had omitted the fact that she had fallen for the handsome Prince Endymion.

"This is all very enchanting," her mother said when she had finished, "however, you haven't been controlled under the roof of the Royal Family it seems. You _will _meet your suitor tomorrow, and you _will_ hold your tongue around him."

Serenity's nose flared and eyes grew furious. How dare they tell her what to do! But she held her tongue and stamped off to her bedchambers and slammed the heavy oak door behind her before locking it. Then, breathing hard, she picked up one of her lighter trunks and threw it against the wall in rage. The trunk burst open and clothes flew everywhere, followed by a soft _cluck_ of something hitting the floor. Serenity's brow furrowed in confusion as she walked over to the spot where the noise had come from. She glanced down to find a golden locket in the shape of a heart with a note attached to it, sealed with the Royal Seal. She bent down and picked the precious necklace up gently and sat down on her bed. After gently breaking the seal of the letter she opened it and began to read,

_Dearest Serenity,_

_I have bought this especially for you in the hopes that someday we will be together, whether in this life or the next. Remember me always._

_Love Always,_

_Your Prince,_

_Endymion_

Serenity smiled at Endymion's well-educated handwriting and opened the cherished locket tenderly. On the left side was a portrait of Endymion, on the right a portrait of her. A lock of both their hair lay intertwined in the middle. Shutting the locket gently, she clasped it around her neck and wept silently for her lost love. She cried herself to sleep and heard nothing else until her mother woke her up the next morning, telling her to get up and dress appropriately before she raced out the room.

Serenity had no choice but to obey her parents. The clothes that she had been given by her love weren't proper in this region, so she picked out one of her former gowns. After dawning a horrible corset and the hefty gown she tucked her locket safely in it's confines, put her hair partly up, took as deep as a breath as she could in the dress, and went downstairs. Her parents were in deep discussion with her suitor, most likely about the money that he'd pay for her. As she got closer she recognized the man as Diamond, the guy that practically stalked her before she had went with Endymion!

"Serenity," Diamond smiled when he saw her on the stairs, "We've been waiting a long time…"

Serenity felt like she wanted to cry, tears began to form in her eyes as her parents informed her that she would be married within the month. Knowing that she didn't have a choice in the matter she merely sat with her hands folded in her lap, staring at them. Within the next week of Diamond's constant visits to Rose hall she accepted her fate of misery and a loveless marriage. She found herself wishing that she had stayed with Endymion in misery, rather than married to Diamond in misery. However, she never once removed her locket from her neck, it was her hope, and she swore that it never would leave her neck, ever.

* * *

_AN:_ So that was it… It's not the end. But you may or may not be pleasantly surprised at the end… anyways, their weddings are the next chapter, stay tuned and don't forget to review! Love yas, Kris Black. 


	7. Chapter Six

**Disclaimer: (see chapter One)**

**AN:** Surprised to see me? Yah, I know most of you have been anticipating this chapter considering where I left off... Well, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

It was their Prince's wedding day and the whole kingdom was rejoicing and merry. And, as much as he attempted, Endymion couldn't seem to remove the grimace from his face. Somehow his life had turned into a giant lie, and he seemed to be sinking deeper into despair as he stood in his formal attire in front of the whole city, a priest, and God, waiting for his future wife and Queen (much to his dismay on both). In fact, everyone waited. Everyone waited for about an hour, and yet the bride didn't show up. The guards reported to Endymion that her things were gone, as were General Nephrites. 

"Sire, do you want us to go after them?" Endymion's commander asked.

"No," Endymion smiled brightly, "let them go. Prepare my horse immediately."

The commander saluted his Prince and hurried off to do his Prince's bidding.

"Endymion, what are you doing?" the Queen whispered in a demanding tone into her son's ear.

"Kino Makoto has broken the arrangement of marriage," Endymion beamed, "I'm going after my one true love."

Endymion sped off out of the church, jumped onto Shadow's back, and sped off as fast as possible to Rose hall.

Serenity held her breath as one of the maids did up the corset on her oppressive, heavy wedding dress. When the maid was satisfied that Serenity couldn't breath she curtsied and left Serenity to finish herself. She sadly pulled her long, white veil over her head before glancing at herself in the mirror. She didn't see a blushing bride staring at her, but a widow in a disguise, a hallow shell of who she once was. Her golden locket shimmered around her neck, and she gently tucked it away into her bodice, it gave her little comfort today. She sighed miserably as her cue, the wedding march, rang through her ears. She stepped through the large doors of her changing room within the church, and began her slow descent down the aisle to hell.

She reached the end in few minutes, fewer than she would have hoped, even though she walked as slow as she could manage. She stood silently beside Diamond, her veil hiding her face, and silent tears of pain sliding down her perfect cheeks slowly. The priest went on with his speech, which for once Serenity was glad that it was long and tedious. He reached their vows and Diamond went first, quickly saying "I Do." The Priest then turned to Serenity to repeat the bull he had just dealt to her future husband. He however, was cut off for a second by the sound of a galloping horse, but managed to resume.

"…As long as you both shall live?"

"I…" Serenity hesitated.

* * *

**AN:** Well, that was it. I hope you enjoyed this short, and meaningful chapter. See you next week ;).

* * *

**…. Nah, I'm just screwing with you…

* * *

**

* * *

The large crash of the massive front doors of the church opening at full force caught everyone's attention. Serenity quickly spun around, wide eyed, as she herd her voice whispered, the only sound within the silence of the room. 

"Endymion?" She called, her eyes still wide and a hopeful smile coming to her face. She dropped her bouquet of flowers at Diamond's feet and ran down the aisle as quickly as her feet would carry her, and leaped into the awaiting arms of the man she loved.

Upon hearing the Royal name of Endymion, Prince of Palas everyone bowed/curtsied.

"Please tell me that I am not too late," Endymion pleaded as he hugged Serenity gently, "tell me that you are not wed."

"You are not, I am not," Serenity assured her love, "How did you know that I was here?"

"Your butler informed me," Endymion responded as they pulled apart.

"And what of Makoto?"

"She ran off with Nephrite," Endymion laughed, "Can you believe it?"

"So that means…" Serenity gasped and placed her hand over her mouth.

"We can get married now," Endymion nodded blissfully, "just like we wanted."

"Oh no!" Came an angry voice from the background, "Serenity's mine."

Serenity screamed as she felt a sharp pain as someone grabbed her arm viciously and yanked her away from Endymion. She let out a whimper and heard the draw of a sword from its sheath. She shut her eyes fearfully, afraid of what came next.

"Unhand her," Endymion's voice boomed with fury and Serenity peeked one eye open to find Endymion's sword pointed very close to Diamond's neck.

"I don't think I will," Diamond sneered, "she's _my_ virgin bride."

With this said, Serenity felt like rubbing her temples. If she knew her Endymion she was sure what was coming next…

"How can you be so sure that her innocence still stay's in tact?" Endymion asked curiously, raising an eyebrow.

Diamond's grip on Serenity's arm loosened slightly at that. Serenity took the opportunity to pry her arm from his grasp and ran to Endymion's side. He kissed her forehead through the side of his mouth, wrapped an arm around her waist, and kept his sword raised to Diamond's neck.

"Take her," he grunted, "I have no need for a tramp as my wife in any case."

Endymion's anger flooded his whole body at someone calling Serenity a tramp. He raised his sword enraged and cut off the hand in which Diamond had previously grabbed Serenity. Diamond howled and withered in pain.

"This is your just reward for disobeying royalty, insulting the future Queen of Palas, and treating a woman with so much disrespect!" Endymion said before picking Serenity up bridal style and carrying her out of the church.

Endymion placed Serenity on Shadow and jumped up behind her. As soon as they were out of sight of the village Serenity turned excitedly around to Endymion.

"Are we really getting married? Am I really getting away from Diamond? Is this a mere dream? For if it is I shan't ever open my eyes again."

"No, my dearest. This is reality; we will be married within the week. This I promise you."

"I'm so happy!" Serenity mirthfully exclaimed and hugged Endymion.

"You'll also be happy to know that I had a carriage follow me and should be here anytime to take us home more comfortably," Endymion smiled.

Home. That one single word made Serenity almost quiver in excitement. _Their_ home would be the castle for the rest of their lives together. She couldn't wait. So, with Endymion smiled like a madman, they waited for the carriage to arrive. They didn't wait long before they were fastening Shadow to the carriage and sitting cosily inside. Serenity had fallen asleep halfway and Endymion simply smiled as he watched her sleep.

* * *

**AN:** Stay tooned for the epilogue! Wooooo! 


	8. Epilogue

**Standard Disclaimer Applies**

**AN:** It has been _quite_ a long time since I promised this epilogue, but in all honesty – I forgot about it. Gomen Nasai . Anyways, it's short and sweet. I didn't clean up anything with the Senshi and Shitennou because I didn't find that it fit in with the mood of this chapter. If you would like to know – they all had beautiful lives, many children, blissful marriages and their deaths were painless.

* * *

"Endy, don't play too rough with your little sister!" I reprimanded my only son, "She's only five years old, and you are ten – you are a lot bigger than her." 

"Aw Mom, I won't hurt her," my black-haired, beautiful boy responded sincerely.

"No Endy," I said firmly, before beckoning to my blonde headed little girl, "Come here Usa."

"Mama," Usa squealed and ran into my open arms, "Can you tell us a story?"

"But you always want to hear the _same_ story Usagi," Endy whined.

"Now, now Endymion, you used to love that story too," came a deep voice from the door.

"Papa!" Usagi squealed again and jumped my lap and ran into her father's arms, "Are you going to help Mama tell us the story too?"

"Of course Princess."

"She's always going to be her Papa's little Princess," I smiled as I watched my husband pick up our daughter in his arms.

"And Endy will always be a Mama's boy," he retorted as he looked at me and Endy, who was sitting beside me when his father entered.

"I will not," Endy retored with his head up and slid a bit away from me, "I'm going to be a strong King."

"That you will," I smiled, "A strong, handsome, courageous king. But that doesn't mean that you can't love your Mama," I finished by pulling him into a huge hug.

"Aw Mom, come on," Endy said as if he were uncomfortable, but I could tell that he was smiling.

"Mama, what about the story?" Usagi's little voice called out.

"Ah yes, the story," I smiled, "There once was a young lady…"

Just then we heard a number of noises in the hallway outside of the heavy door that Endymion had entered through.

"I wonder who that could be?" Endymion smiled knowingly.

"I will never allow you to touch me again, you hear!" An obviously feminine voice was heard, "the fact that I let you near me in the first place is shocking!"

"Now, Rei…" a man responded, sounding incredibly tired.

"Auntie Rei!" Usagi squealed and ran out of the chamber hurriedly.

The couple looked absolutely shocked at the entrance of the young princess. Rei shot a glare at Jadeite before picking hugging her niece – which was becoming increasingly harder with her protruding stomach.

"Hello precious," Rei smiled, "Why are you still up?"

"Well, we were just putting her and Endy into bed," Endymion's deep voice sounded from the doorway, he was leaning up against the frame, "but it is rather hard with you screaming like a banshee in the corridor."

Rei began to turn red with anger, just as she was about to give her brother a good telling off I decided to interrupt.

"Now Endymion, don't be so hard on her. I know exactly what she is going through," I, of course, sympathized with her.

"Well, I know exactly what Jadeite is going through too," I heard him retort under his breath, "and believe me, that's no walk in the park either."

"Excuse me?" I glared at my husband.

"Oh nothing, my gorgeous queen," Endymion responded quickly with a smile, "why don't Jadeite and I put Usagi and Endy to sleep. You and Rei can catch up with the other girls and talk about babies – as I know you all enjoy doing."

"But what about my story?" Usagi pleaded with big, blue, teared-up eyes as she looked at her father.

"How about papa and I tell you a story?" Jadeite interjected.

"Yah!" Endy punched the air in happiness.

'So much like his father,' I chuckled in my mind.

"Okay then," Usagi decided, "Goodnight Mama, I love you."

Usa gave me a kiss before returning to her chamber. Endy gave me a hug, said "I love you" as quickly as he could and ran into the chamber. It was then that I realized that my babies were growing up far too quickly.

* * *

Now, as an old lady I watch my beautiful grandchildren grow up in the land of their grandfather's. Endymion, of course, is still alive. I believe that he will live far past me; he is as stubborn as a mule and will no doubt try and fight off death. He absolutely refuses to accept this when I explain it. He replies that he could never live without me and we must die at the exact same moment – that we are soul mates and are destined to die at the same exact moment. I merely laugh at this, although I know we could never live without one another. Two months later, Endymion and Serenity passed away in the night, in each others arms, at the exact same moment. 

Their legacy lived on. Endy became a courageous, fair king. He was praised by his people for being such a great ruler. His sister, Usagi, had gotten married to a duke she had fallen in love with and had many children, living up to her name. Endy had two sons.


End file.
